In a producing oil or gas well, a production pipe is surrounded by one or more casings and is in communication with a subterranean hydrocarbon bearing formation where the hydrocarbon gas or liquids are under considerable pressure. This pressure is normally contained by the production pipe. Due to a number of possible causes, including sabotage, an uncontrolled hydrocarbon flow may escape from the well through the production pipe. Such uncontrolled flow is a waste of natural resources and source of pollution with the accompanying hazards of fire and danger to human life and surrounding property.
There are a number of ways to cut off uncontrolled flow in a production pipe, some of which are more applicable to offshore wells and others to land based wells. In general, however, the methods involve pinching the production pipe closed or plugging it with mud or cement. Once the flow has been stopped, it cannot be easily reestablished and the well may be permanently closed.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a device for installing an in-line valve in a pipe that can be used to interrupt and then reestablish flow through the pipe. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a device. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.